Holding On
by damons-eternal-flame
Summary: The story sets off when Elena and Rebekah go on the hunt looking for Katherine and the cure. When she gets discovered trying to pretend she is Katherine to a certain handsome original, he steals her away to show her a life worth living with emotions
1. Chapter 1

45 days since I turned off my humanity. Honestly, after the god forsaken life I experienced, vampire and human, it is heaven not feeling anything at all. I could do anything with my life, I could be anything. I could kill and not even flinch at the screams of the innocent. Is it wrong for me to actually enjoy this? To finally for the first time in my life to actually enjoy getting up everyday and doing whatever I wanted? I could feed, kill, fuck and nothing will phase me. Who needs those pesky emotions anyways? I've never felt more free in my life. Except, my journey to never-ending freedom was suddenly cut short when the talk of the cure came around Mystic falls. Honestly, my friends would shove the cure down my throat and have me suffer as a human than see me this way. Which I can't let that happen, which explains why I started this road trip with the ever beloved Rebekah Mikaelson , who is the cause of the reason I died anyways. How ironic is this? She wants the cure for god knows reasons, and I don't want it. How simple is that? I guess stealing my ex flames beautiful vintage car and breaking his neck wasn't the best option but hey it gets the job done. But the search was cut short when word got around Katherine has the cure, and is somewhere in the wonderful 50 states hiding with it. The fact that everything leads to hunting and finding Katherine each time is really starting to bug me. Maybe I should kill her just so her name wouldn't be heard in my ears anymore. I mean, she did kill my brother, so I guess it is only fair.

The sound of my always ringing phone went off, sending my line of thought crashing down. I glanced at the number and scowled.

"Who is it?" Rebekah asked with that annoying accent of hers.

"Damon, who do you think?"

"Are you going to answer?" She continued speeding the car up.  
>What's with all the questions? "Probably not." I said throwing my phone in my purse.<p>

"I'm hungry, can we stop and catch a bite?" I grinned leaning the seat back.

"Vampire puns seriously?" She questioned glaring at me.

"Eyes on the road, don't want to crash and our Thelma and Louise get away be cut short."

I heard her let out a sigh of annoyance. "No, you just fed. God do you know you are a bitch with your humanity turned off?"

"Bitch?" I grinned. "I was just thinking brutally honest. But bitch works too."

"Oh shut up." She growled turning up the radio. I leaned back in victory.

When we finally made it to the small town in bum fuck Texas, I was already sniffing the air for a good friendly face to taste.

"Elijah called and told me he was going to be here to run some errands, but I know he is here to meet Katherine." She said closing the car door.

"Ew." I gagged stretching from the long car ride.

"Elijah has a problem falling for that god damn face of yours. I can't see why though."  
>I turned on my heels giving her a grin. "Well you haven't had sex with us yet."<br>I watched her face scrunch up. "seriously god."  
>"Hush." I hissed eyeing a woman walking down the street carrying shopping bags.<p>

I disappeared instantly showing up in front of her with a sly smile. Ahh, the perks of vampire speed.

"Katherine? Do you still need my help?" The woman spoke dazed and confused.

"What? You know Katherine?" Rebekah asked appearing by my side.

"No. What? Sorry excuse me, I best be going." She spoke moving past us.

I moved in front of her again, wondering if my theory would work.

"Do you know me?" I asked again with a smile.  
>"Of course, you're Katherine." She replied in a haze of confusion.<p>

"She's been compelled, to only remember her when she is in front of her. She is definitely in this town. That sneaky bitch." I laughed turning towards the woman again. "Do you know where I am staying at?"

"No, but you like eating at the diner on Maine street, Creames Dinner."

I grabbed her by the shoulders moving her hair back. "Forget what we said, forget we were here. This won't hurt."  
>"Seriously Elena, we have to leave." Rebekah growled shoving me along. I glared at her thinking about the many ways I would kill her once she shoves the cure down her throat.<p>

With the wonderful inhuman speed of a vampire, we made it to the diner in no time.

"There." Rebekah smiled climbing into the booth next to her.

"What the" She growled as I sat in front of them.

"Why hello Katherine, long time no see?" I smiled folding my hands on the table.

"Seriously, is this really happening." She huffed flipping her hair.

"You know what we are here for Katherine, so you might as well just give it to us." Rebekah smiled.

"How are you Elena? Sorry I couldn't make your brothers funeral. Busy bee and all."

I set my eyes in a hard smile. "It's fine, you didn't miss much anyways."

"Ooh, I see it now, Miss innocent Elena Gilbert turned the switch off. Wow how tragic and ironic at the same time. I bet the Salvatore brothers are having a field day with you now."

I shrugged with a sly smile. "If you excuse me." she added as Rebekah snatched her back and slammed her back into her seat.

"You see, you aren't going to be able to leave until we get what we came for." I spoke picking up her silverware.

"I thought you guys hated each other, I mean didn't she kill you?"  
>"Yes we do, but Elena is less of an annoying bitch than you are, and we both have a mutual hate towards you, so hell. It was love at first sight." Rebekah grinned squeezing her arm so tight I heard the arm give up and snap.<p>

"Ow." She hissed. "That hurts."

"Is everything alright over here?" A waitress asked crossing her arms. "Are they bothering you Katherine?"  
>"Wow, do you have the whole town compelled?" I asked grabbing the waitress by her apron.<p>

"Leave or I'll tear out your throat in front of everybody." And shoved her back.

"Wow, feisty Elena. I like it." Katherine laughed sarcastically.

I picked up her fork and shoved it into her free hand on the table.

She let out a scream of pain. "Seriously?" She hissed clenching her teeth.

"We are getting impatient with your mind games Katherine." Rebekah sighed dramatically.

"I don't have it. I gave it away." she cried out.

"Lies, lies and more lies." I smiled shaking my head. "Do you think I can do the same thing with a spoon?" I asked Rebekah tossing the spoon between my hands.

"Look I gave it away, I knew someone would come looking for me."  
>"Who did you give it to Katherine?" Rebekah asked tightening her grip on her even more.<p>

"I don't -" Katherine suddenly stopped with the sound of her phone going off.

"Give it to me." I snapped holding out my hand.  
>"I swear, Elena you better watch your back, because I swear I will kill you"<br>"Oh shut up with the threats and give her the phone." Rebekah hissed impatiently.

"Fine." She replied clinching her teeth. She threw it in my hand.

"_Meet me in the court-yard in 30 mins."_ I read aloud. "Who is this?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" She grinned finding her composer.

"Tell me." Rebekah hissed shoving her.

"Might as well kill me, because I'm not saying a word."  
>"How will can you do a slutty bitch act?" Rebekah asked me smiling.<p>

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked making my voice higher and batting my eyes.

"Perfect. Except you aren't dressed like a slut." Rebekah grinned as Katherine kept moving her eyes back and forth between us.

"Hmmn, give me your leather jacket." I smiled taking off my blue jean one and throwing it at her.

"Seriously that will never work."She hissed taking off hers.

"Not slutty enough." Rebekah commented grabbing her purse and handing me her eye liner.

I bent down glancing at her leather peep toe heels. "I want your shoes."

Katherine let out a sigh of annoyance as she threw them at me. "Watch those, they probably cost more than your life savings."  
>"I'll manage."<p>

I paced back and forth impatiently. I didn't know what to expect, it could be another vampire or a human doing her bidding. Honestly, the truth is I was just getting bored with this whole search for the cure thing. I'm actually considering just gathering what ever belongings I didn't burn down in my house and moving to Europe or something. I bet Europeans taste a hell of a lot better than the shit I've fed on lately. I closed my eyes dreaming of the sexy tanned Greek I could dig my teeth into.  
>"Katherine?" I warm voice asked me walking into the court.<p>

I could tell you that voice anywhere. I looked up Katherine like to the dark-haired handsome Mikaelson brother that I used to have dark fantasies about as a human.

"Elijah." I breathed looking through my eye lashes.

"You changed your hair?" He questioned brushing the recently died red pieces of hair out of my eyes.

"I decided I needed a change." I smiled playfully, exactly like Katherine would.

I leaned into his hand as he stroked my face, hopefully playing along the best I can.

"I missed you." He whispered cupping my face. "So have I" I whispered leaning closer, close enough to draw him into my lips.

The taste of Elijah was much sweeter than I could ever imagine and it made me wonder why I haven't tried this sooner. I let him deepen the kiss, letting his smooth tongue glide into my mouth. My hand immediately tangled itself in his always perfectly styled hair, almost wanting to permanently glue him to my lips.

He drew back suddenly eyes wide with confusion. I could feel him studying every inch of me with his dancing eyes.

"Elena?" He whispered eyes searching into mine.

I rolled my eyes pushing him back. "Well, guess I don't make a good Katherine after all. What gave me away? Was it the hair?" I laughed pushing my bangs out of my sight.

"You were dead Elena." He replied in a hard voice.

"Yeah, Rebekah made me drown to death off that bridge." I said absentmindedly picking a rose out of the garden around me and twirling it in my hands. "But I presume you know the process when you die with vampire blood in your system. You come back."

"Elena, please know you are in my deepest regrets. I never wanted this life for you.." He drifted off eyeing me sadly.

"Glad to know you are in that train to." I laughed.

"What?" He questioned as I threw the rose to the ground.

"Did you know my brother is dead?" I asked with a sly smile.

He let out a sharp gasp. "No, no, let me get to the best part. You're little girlfriend broke his neck to get the cure. Did she tell you that?"

"No, she did not. Elena, I am so.. I can't even fathom how much sorrow I feel for you now. He was your last family member to wasn't he?"

I nodded shrugging my shoulders. "Alls well, ends well."  
>"Elena." He breathed eyes sharpening to mine.<p>

I ignored him taking a seat at the bench and crossing my legs dramatically. This whole Katherine thing is fun to play.

"Elena look at me." He growled suddenly in front of me. "Whaa-" He cut me off cupping my face in his hands and forcing me to stare at him.

"You turned off your humanity."

He let go off my face turning away, pacing back and forth.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Don't even question my decisions when you're hooking up with Katherine Pierce. What did she tell you she changed? She is a new vampire?" I laughed. "Did you think she would change?"

"Enough of that Elena." He snapped crossing his arms.

"How long has your humanity been turned off?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I huffed impatiently getting bored.

"Have you killed?"  
>I smiled slyly. "Here and there."<br>I almost watched his jaw drop 10 ft. "Elena.."  
>"Elijah." I replied mocking him. "What do you expect? Did you really think Elena Gilbert, the one with emotion and feelings coming out of her ass could handle losing a brother? On top of all the other people she lost."<p>

"You talk like you are a whole new person."  
>I cocked my head to side with a smile. "Oh, I am."<p>

Elijah eyed me sadly, losing his hard features. "This life was never meant for you."

Suddenly he looked up past me. "Ah, Rebekah I should have known you were part of this."

"Nice to see you to brother." She grinned shoving Katherine down to his feet. "Found something of yours." She added with a hard laugh.

I watched Elijah look at Katherine with an expressionless expression.

"Elijah." Katherine whispered standing up.

"Did you kill her brother for this cure?"

"Elijah I -"

"Did you Katherine?" He hissed, ice shooting from his words.

I almost wanted to smile. She bowed her head down in shame. " I did, I did what I had to do to survive."

"Go Katherine. Before I end your life right here at my feet. I don't want to see you, hear your name, even remember you exist. You are dead to me." He hissed.

I heard her let out a whimper. "Please."

"Leave." He growled turning his back to her.

She turned towards me giving me a look that would kill. I gave her a smile back and waved her goodbye.

It took everything in me not to laugh at the situation. Hey is laughing an emotion? Least I'm feeling something right?

Elijah fixed his tailored suit, gaining his ever calm composer.

"You guys are coming with me. " He snapped grabbing my arm.  
>"Hey let go." I hissed trying to break free.<p>

"What? We are we going?" Rebekah asked following him at his feet.

"To Klaus."

"What about the cure?" Rebekah hissed.

"It can wait. "  
>"No, I'm not going without the cure." She snapped coldly.<p>

"Then leave Rebekah no one is stopping you." He replied just as coldly.

"Fine. You know what, I won't forgive you for this." She hissed disappearing.

"Hey, hey can I get an opinion in this? I really don't care about the cure as long as it isn't used on me. So you really don't have to force me to go anywhere."

"Elena, this has nothing to do with the cure. I'm turning your humanity back on, I can't leave you like this."

"Seriously what is with you people in wanting to turn my humanity back on." I growled as he pushed me towards his black Mercedes.

"Salvatore brothers, what a nice surprise." Elijah snapped holding me against the car.

"Let her go Elijah." Stefan said walking towards us with Damon at his heels.

"Oh my god, what is this, an intervention." I hissed under my breath."

"Just let her go, and you can have the cure." Damon added holding a small black box in the air.

My eyes eyed the box with wide eyes. "I'm glad you aren't to injured with that broken neck of yours." I smiled hardly, trying to defuse the situation from the cure.

"Oh shut it Elena." Damon sighed . "Just give us Elena back, and you'll get the cure."  
>"I could care less about the cure. I just want to help Elena, because obviously just two months in your care she was turned into a vampire with her humanity turned off."<p>

"We want to help her turn it back on Elijah." Stefan sighed crossing his arms.

He opened up the passenger side door and shoved me inside like I was a rag doll. "Ow easy." I hissed. My eyes darted back and forth for an escape path.  
>Wait. Who knows where Elijah is taking me. Hell, honestly at this point it would be a hell of a lot less annoying than the Salvatore duo looking at me with like a lost puppy all the time. Maybe, he'll take me to Europe or something like I've always wanted to go. I smiled snuggly. Maybe this was the escape I was looking for. I would rather go off in the unknown with Elijah then go back with Damon and Stefan any day. I hated the way they looked at me like I was just another project to work on. I would rather gauge my eyes then leave and go back with them.<p>

I huffed dramatically as Elijah climbed into the driver's side.

"So I guess I'm held against my will until I decide to you know, flip the switch?"

"Elena, I owe this to you. I promised you I would look after you and promised your safety, and I let this happen. I feel deeply remorse by it, and I know the old Elena would want me to try to bring her back."  
>"Then you might as well dive off Wickory bridge and go search for her dead body."<p>

I watched him grip the steering wheel. "Like I said." He continued through clinched teeth trying to compose himself. "I owe you this at least."

I had no clue where we were going, nor I did not care. As long as it was as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. Being around Elijah was different then driving with Rebekah. With Rebekah you constantly had to fight the urge to slit her throat while she is sleeping.

He kept to himself, mostly lost in thought as I. I did though, keep stealing glances at him through my peripheral vision, just out of mere curiosity and boredom.

I could remember why I thought he was so hot back in the day. I mean any guy in a handsome tailored suit would be hot right? Him sitting here next to me, so close should drive me wild. But honestly, I felt hungry and numb. I moved my eyes back out to the passenger side window.

"Can we stop and get food? I'm parched." I complained with a smile after seeing the welcome to Louisiana sign.

"Here." He sighed reaching behind his seat for something.

I felt him throw something in my lap. My nose immediately scrunched with disgust.

"A blood bag?"  
>"Yes." He replied coldly, opening one for himself.<p>

"Can't we stop and get something.. fresh? And warm." I asked innocently, watching him suck into his.

Seeing his face change from the perfect composed Elijah to a hungry black-eyed monster was a strange sight to me. Honestly, if I had human Elena feelings I probably would have been terrified. This new Elena was kinda turned on.

"No. We need to make to New Orléans before 11 a.m tomorrow."  
>"So we are going to New Orléans?" I questioned happily. Who needs Europe when you had New Orléans.<p>

"Yes, since you'll be with Klaus"  
>"Klaus?" I interrupted biting into mine.<p>

I could feel him watching me as I happily let the black-eyed demon out of me, sucking every last ounce of the disgusting cold blood into my system. I dramatically drew my head back letting the sweet taste run down my throat before turning my face back to normal.

"Yes." He spoke clearing his throat. "Like I was saying. Klaus believes witches are conspiring against him there, so we are taking care of some things."  
>I know I should have been scared of Klaus, but honestly I could care less if he was around me or not. I mean it's not like he could use my blood to make his hybrids so my life was in no danger.<p>

"Why does he think that?"

"Klaus is a very paranoid man. He thinks everyone is conspiring against him."  
>"I don't blame him, I mean we all have. Many times." I laughed wiping off the corners of my mouth.<p>

I felt Elijah's eyes move to me. "How can you defend him? I mean I know why I defend him, because he is my brother. But you, he ruined your life. How do you feel remorse?"  
>"First of all. It's not remorse, because that would imply that I feel emotions and we both know that s not true. And I know he ruined my life, but you just get over things sometimes because you have to."<p>

"Pretty wise words for someone who claims they can't feel."

I ignored his snide comment leaning back in my seat.

"You can compel vampires, just compel me to turn on my emotions."

I heard him let out a low chuckle. "If I wanted to do that I would have done that already."  
>"Why don't you?" I asked feeling the tiredness of my day creep up on me.<p>

"You have to make that choice for yourself Elena."  
>I wasn't sure what I replied to that, because before I knew it I was drifting off in soft sleep.<p>

Vampires don't really sleep, since our bodies are dead we don't need to replenish ourselves. We kind of just go in this weird rest state I guess you can call sleep.

Faces around me blurred in and out of my vision. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon and Stefan All sitting around my living room laughing. I wanted to get up get away from there endless happy smiles and laughing but something made me sit down and watch. "Sweetheart. Come help me with dinner" I heard a voice say. "Mom?" I whispered as my mom walked from the kitchen carrying a salad bowl. I almost wanted to go hug her, but something stopped me. I didn't want to. These faces, which all stopped laughing and was staring at me with sad eyes I didn't care about. Something clicked inside my head. "Elijah." I hissed as I watched him come from the kitchen. "Get out of my head."

"You don't miss this? Being apart of something. A family?"  
>"No." I snorted eyes moving across the room. "Is this your sad to attempt to get my humanity back on?" I forced myself to wake squinting the bright light hitting my face.<p>

"Really Elijah." I laughed stretching. How long was I out? I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. We should be almost there. Damn, I haven't slept that long in forever. I suspected Elijah had something to do with it.

"I would appreciate if you would stay out of my head when I'm sleeping."

"It was worth a shot. I didn't expect you to catch on." He sighed. I glanced at the new world around me. It was like I went to sleep and I woke up in Oz. Everything was colorful and full of life. Crowds filled the streets, looking at all the Mardi Gras decorations and dancing along to the different bands in the street.

"Welcome to Bourbon Street Elena." Elijah smiled slowing down and pulling over. "From here we walk."  
>I didn't mind, it would be nice to stretch. God the people around here smelled delicious.<p>

"Try and keep up." He added closing the car door behind me. "This city, is amazing." I grinned eyes dancing between the locals and the tourist. I could hear a trumpet playing something in the background. I followed Elijah through the crowds, smelling the world around me. Everything felt so alive, and dreamlike. "Where are we staying?"  
>"Follow me. And keep your head low for now."<p>

I gave him a glare and followed unwillingly.

After hours of what it felt like walking, he turned into a large open square patio, with two story antique looking apartments on each side. The gates closed behind us, sealing us in.

It was quiet in here, even though the loud hustle of the streets were behind us.

"Klaus." Elijah called out loudly. I turned away absentmindedly looking at the details of the place behind me.

Huge exotic trees grew around me, all wrapped and connected with lights. Antique dark brown tile danced around the floor giving the place a New Orléans feel.

"Ahh Elijah I see you're back." I heard Klaus say leaning against the rails.

"And what do we have here?" He questioned with a sly smile and narrow eyes.

"Klaus." I spoke eyes fixed on him.

"Elena?" He added with wide eyes. I watched him walk down the spiraling stair case.

"You don't smell human, and you're no longer dead I presume" He gathered stopping at the last stair. "How interesting."

"When Rebekah killed her, she was turned." Elijah spoke finally moving past him on the stairs.

"How interesting." He repeated sarcastically. "There is something about you though.. something else."

I narrowed my eyes growing impatient by his constant question asking.

"Elena Elena Elena." He laughed walking towards me. "Love you flipped the switch haven't you. Ah. That's amazing." He laughed clapping his hands loudly. "I now see why he brought you here. I bet you want her to turn it back on." He guessed looking back and forth between us. He let out a harder laugh like he just heard the joke of his life.

I watched his blue eyes fix towards mine. "I simply couldn't care less if you flipped it or not. But you might be of use to me after all."

"What do you mean?" Elijah questioned as I crossed my arms with annoyance.

"I need a strong female vampire I can show off at my side and someone who wouldn't let emotion to get in the way of my plot." He replied moving my hair from my eyes.

"Plot?" I laughed. "Let me guess, you conveyed up another scheme to rule the world am I right?"  
>"Elena." Elijah warned.<p>

"No. I haven't yet. He spoke letting out a hard laugh moving past me. "See I need someone to look the part, act the part. I need someone willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. And it would help that everyone would be envious of me with this beautiful Petrova doppelgänger by my side."  
>"I'm sure if Elijah asked nicely Katherine would be more than likely want to." I replied slyly glancing at Elijah.<br>"But how fun would it be with the one and only Elena Gilbert by my side , with her switch flipped off. Ooh the Salvatore brothers would rage with fury. Maybe I should invite them to tonight's festivities." Klaus laughed loudly.  
>"No thank you." I added with a sarcastic grin. "I'd rather go back to Mystic Falls. I didn't come here to be someones puppet. I was already that home, and I had to tolerate those people. You, could rot in hell for all I care."<p>

"Watch your tone love." He growled grabbing my face.  
>"Klaus." Elijah hissed suddenly by my side. "Let go of her."<p>

"Isn't that what you came here to do? I know you didn't come back so my dearest brother to flip your switch. You came here to live. I can give it to you, the life I know you crave. While you're by my side you could possible do what ever you simply wanted. The endless freedom you crave, I have it Elena dear." He smiled throwing me to the ground.

"No Klaus this isn't happening. She is going to turn her humanity back on, she isn't going on a murderous rampage with you." He hissed as I sprung up instantly.

"But doesn't that sound so much fun." I grinned speaking up and brushing myself off.

Klaus turned towards me surprised, almost bewildered.

"Elena no, this isn't you. The more you kill, the more lives you take, the harder it will be for you when you finally do flip your switch."  
>"I don't think you have the knowledge to tell me who I am anymore Elijah." I replied turning closer to Klaus.<p>

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I questioned with a smile.  
>"Ahh." He clapped laughing. "Perfect."<p>

"Elena. I didn't bring you here for this, I"

"Enough of that Elijah. Elena dear just wants to live, to be free from her morals, am I right?" Klaus interrupted.

I stared off into the distance letting my mind grow blank. Elijah was starting to annoy me like the Salvatore duo was with all the turn back on my emotion non sense.  
>Seeing Klaus stand here with his twisted blue eyes, all the hatred I felt towards him for destroying my life, vanished. All I could think about was how wild he was in bed, and hey maybe that isn't such a bad thing to question.<p>

Knowing they were waiting for my answer, I let my long hair fall from the twisted bun off my head, letting the dark curls shower around me.

I could smell the sweet perfume of my shampoo drift in their direction.

Elijah cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Honestly, I could careless about morals or emotions or whatever the petty bullshit you were throwing at me." I spoke turning towards Elijah.

"And." I added before Elijah could interrupt. "I haven't experienced anything as a vampire, hell I've been drinking out of blood bags since day one. I want to feed, kill and move into the direction I like, and if you a problem with it honestly like I said. I. Don't. Care."  
>"There you go brother. " Klaus laughed clapping his hands. "Let me lead you to your room my love."<p>

I smiled triumphantly at Elijah's stone cold face taking Klaus's hand.

"Show me your world."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for all the great reviews on the first chapter. Excuse me for any mistakes, I'm only human & still looking for a beta. _**

**_A little Klaus/Elena play action, oops I didn't do it haha. xoxo_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"I'm sure you'll find this room up to your liking I presume." Klaus whispered darkly into my ear leading me inside.

My eyes danced across the room, taking in the large four poster canopy bed in the middle of the floor, filled with silk sheets and pillows. The corner of the room hosted a warm fire-place, that I didn't need. Vampires don't feel things like that anymore or have any use for them.

I could sense in behind the door in the far left corner was a bathroom, and the other great oak door on the other side was a massive walk in closet.

Dark tile danced around the tile, setting the place to an old vintage feel.

"Elijah didn't really give me any time to pack my clothes. I don't have anything but the items I'm wearing." I finally spoke knowing he was waiting for me to comment on the room.

"Oh don't worry love, I'll have that closet full of every item of clothing you could imagine by tonight."

"Tonight?" I wondered absentmindedly sliding my hand across the smooth silk.  
>My favorite thing about being a vampire was the heightened touch. I could almost feel every soft silk fiber running along my finger tips.<p>

"Yes, we are going to a slight get together tonight." He smiled darkly, with his eyes locked on me.

"Slight?" I questioned slyly looking through my lashes.

"I guess I should explain things to you, since you'll be staying here a while." He spoke eyes glued to mine.

"You see, I've been quite busy after I left that Mystic Falls of yours." He paused studying me.

I looked at him blankly, waiting for him to continue.

"I built this town, back in the 1700's. I made it who it is today, and you see. I was practically king here, every vampire, every wolf, every human and every witch no matter who it was bowed down to me. I had witches at my disposal, and a vampire army doing whatever I wanted." I watched his smile fade darkly.

"Then my past caught up with me, sending this town up in flames."  
>"Let me guess." I interrupted. "Your father caught up with you, didn't he?"<br>"Yes." he snapped darkly. "He did."

I nodded laughing. "I bet you took your family and ran with your tail between your legs."

In an instant Klaus had me around the throat. "Elena love, I wouldn't push my buttons. Watch your tongue or I'll cut it out and watch it grow back."

I let out a snort laugh as he tightened his grip on my throat.

"Did I mention how much I love your threats." I spoke through clinched teeth.

He threw me back down in the bed with awe.

I watched him with a hard blank face as he studied me.

"I kind of like this Elena better. The other one, was eh. To nice for my liking."

I flipped my hair out of my eyes with a bored expression. "Are you going to continue.. or?"

He cocked his head to the side with a hard stare. "When we left, I thought this part of the world was ruined. The empire that I strived to build, torn to shreds. Why bother coming back when there was so much of the world to discover?"

"Or was it you were just afraid to come back?" I teased leaning back on the bed.

"Little did I know, my second in command survived the fires and the vampire slaying. He took the empire I created and rose it from the ashes." He continued flashing me a dark look.

"So you want it back." I asked stretching back on the silk sheets.

"Yes." He snapped icily. "He stole my kingdom, my people. He has this whole town wrapped around his little finger."

"Honestly Klaus I really don't care about any of this empire crap. I came here to get away from all the petty bullshit. So telling me this, was a major waste of time."

"Elena love, listen to me. You want the feed, the endless parties right?"  
>I nodded crossing my arms.<br>"I can give you all that. I can give you that and more truly."  
>"How?"<p>

"Marcel, the one who stole my empire hosts parties every night. It's a way to feed his vampires, you might add."

"Okay what does this have to do."

"Let me finish." He interrupted. "Humans from all over the world enter his home to attend these parties, and at exactly one a.m his gates closed sealing the hundreds of humans trapped inside, leaving all the vampires in the place able to feed on whatever they like."

My eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Marcel." he spat looking away. "Signed a deal with the mayor. As long as the bodies don't pile up, he allows it."  
>I could almost feel the wheels in my mind spinning with ideas and excitement.<p>

"You want me to attend this party with you?" I smiled leaning closer to him.

"Yes. Your job tonight is to catch Marcel's eye. He has a thing for a sharp-tongued brunette, and you Elena, love is perfect. Don't let him know your emotions are off, and stay by my side. But tease him with your eyes."  
>"Like what?" I smiled slyly through my lashes.<p>

"Exactly." He said smiling getting up. "Shower, do whatever you need to do to get ready. I'll send someone in to bring your evening attire in for tonight. I'll meet you downstairs in the foyer at seven."

I nodded slipping my sweater off slyly. He watched wide-eyed and shocked as a triumphant smile spread across my face. I dropped the sweater at his feet.

I could hear his already speeding heart pick up, as I pulled down the straps on my tank top.

"Excuse me Klaus, I'll be taking my shower now." I whispered steadily biting my lip. I moved towards him placing my hands on the hard lines of his chest. I could feel him lean into me like I wanted. I let him breathe in the perfume on my skin before I pushed him out of my room shutting my door with a hard laugh.

I stared blankly into the mirror letting the hot steam from the shower surround me.

46 days since I turned off my humanity, for the first time in my life, the emptiness I felt, felt inviting. I felt alive, which in the strangest since was wrong since I was long gone dead.

My body felt the same, sharper and toned in most ways thanks to the transformation. My hair, long and dark brown, looked healthier than ever. My eyes, once dull brown was a shockingly bright hazel. They weren't warm and inviting, though I guess when you decide you don't want to feel things anymore, it is a consequence you must live with.

I grabbed one of the white cotton towel from the rack, and wrapped it around my body.

I entered my bedroom to see my clothes all laid out for me, even down to the bra and matching undies. I must say, Klaus does have good taste. I picked up the nude lace taking off the price tags.

My eyes danced over to the dress, which was pale white. The whole dress covered in lace, and pale white with cotton fabric. It was tight, hugging my curves in all the right places. Even the sweetheart strapless neckline showed off my assets.

I slipped on the black peep toe heels, admiring my long legs in the mirror.

Glancing at the clock, I put on my make up. Doing the smokey eye shadow a little heavier than usual to try to put some color and life back into my eyes.

Dabbing on some red lipstick and slipping on my leather jacket I stole from Katherine, I glanced at myself in the mirror at my prize work.

My curls in my hair were more dramatic tonight, dancing down my spine in waves. My usual doe like eyes, were sharp and dangerous. I could feel the monster in me wanting to come out and play.

Spraying on some perfume, I opened my door and suddenly stopped. My vampire hearing picked up on Klaus and Elijah's voices arguing downstairs.

"What do you mean you are taking her out tonight Niklaus." Elijah hissed.

"I said brother, she's helping me with a little errand tonight at Marcel's. I do not have to explain myself to you I must add."  
>"You ruined this girls life, you think if she had her emotions on, she would be going on this little trip with you? Do you not remember how fragile she is? She lost the last person she had left as family Niklaus."<br>"Do you think she would have left with you Elijah? If her emotions were on? Must I remind you it was your little girlfriend who killed her brother. I must say Elijah you should keep her on a tighter leash."

"Niklaus, I."  
>"No you listen Elijah I have a white oak knife and a coffin waiting for you if you step in my way again."<br>"Enough with the coffin threats Niklaus. We must continue this later we aren't alone anymore."  
>I let that be my cue, as I stepped down the stairs.<p>

I could feel them taking every inch of me in, like I wanted them to.

"Love." He spoke regaining his composer. "Don't you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

I ignored Klaus on purpose and turned and smiled playfully glancing at Elijah. "No compliment?"  
>"You look beautiful as always Elena."<br>"Guess that's the best I can get. Are we leaving soon? I'm starving." I questioned impatiently.

"Do you mind if I join you tonight? I don't have much to do and to get some fresh air would be nice." Elijah questioned with hard eyes.

"No." Klaus hissed taking my hand and leading me to the front gate. "Go on a walk."

I turned around to give him sarcastic grin with my eyes before Klaus led me to his car.

"Rules." Klaus spoke as he sped up his car.

"Mmnhmm." I spoke not really caring or listening.

"You will not or shall not leave with anyone but me. I want them all to know you are mine."  
>I let out a sharp laugh. "Like that's going to happen."<p>

Before I could move, he grabbed my wrist instantly snapping it. I let out a sharp cry of pain. He squeezed it harder. "You will listen to me love." He hissed.

"Fine, okay." I cried out as he let go of me.

"Or that will be your neck."

I rubbed my wrist, feeling it heal.

"I want you to catch Marcel's attention. Get in his head. He'll want you, and he'll want you more knowing you are mine. Learn his secrets and gain his trust Elena."  
>"Klaus." I spoke through clenched teeth. "If he is as old as you said he was, he'll know my emotions are off."<p>

"You are a great actress love, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

I rolled my eyes. "Any other rules?"  
>"Don't ruin that pretty white dress." He smiled turning towards me letting his hand stroke down my face. I slapped his hand away looking out the window. "I would hate if something happened to it."<p>

I could hear the music, and the loud hammering of heartbeats from where we parked. The monster inside of me was racing as Klaus opened up my side of the car door and helped me out.

"This place is.."  
>"Told you love. Parties like you couldn't imagine." He whispered in my ear darkly as he led me inside the mansions iron gates.<p>

Lights were flashing every where as people surrounded every inch of this place, some human some not. Music danced in my ears keeping me in a trance. I could feel the monster getting hungrier and hungrier as my eyes started glowing. I turned to Klaus and his once blue eyes glowed with his werewolf golden-yellow and I could tell he liked the excitement to, even if he was ancient.

"Hold on love, and I'll let you loose. I want you to meet Marcel."  
>I nodded impatiently as he led me inside the four-story mansion.<p>

Every ones eyes shifted towards us, moving between me and him.

"Niklaus Mikolson is that you." I heard a voice say. My eyes shifted towards a man just as tall as Klaus. He had perfectly combed black hair with black eyes. His perfect tailored suit looked awkward in a place like this, but hell I guess if you were the boss you could do whatever you want.

"Yes I believe so." Klaus laughed putting on his charm. I could feel every woman in the room envious the man I had my arm locked with.

"It's been so long Klaus. " Marcel spoke pulling him into a hug.

I didn't know Klaus hugged people till tonight, I guess you find out something new everyday.

"Let me introduce my lovely companion for this evening. Marcel, this is Elena Gilbert."  
>Klaus spoke introducing us.<p>

"Beautiful she is. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Gilbert."  
>My eyes danced playfully to his as he kissed my hand.<p>

"The pleasure is all mine."  
>"You can call me Marcel. Miss Gilbert"<br>"You can just call me Elena." I smiled slyly eyes locked with his.

He let out a small laugh.

"What a grand party this is tonight." Klaus spoke wrapping his arm around my waist.

Every instinct told me to throw him off, but I remembered my broken wrist so I turned that thought around.

"Yes, the locals and tourists love it, so I keep it coming. It makes my workers happy so I tend to keep it up and running almost every night."

"I love a good party." I spoke grinning.

"Well you came to the right place Elena."  
>"I believe I did to." I replied letting more words roll of my tongue.<p>

"Do you mind letting us have a moment love?" Klaus asked me turning towards me innocently. I nodded excited he was letting me go. I shrugged off my jacket off exposing my back to Marcel. Klaus smiled and took my jacket as I stepped passed him making my way out of the house and back to the crowd.

I let my body follow the bass of the music, getting lost in the swarm of people dancing around me. The monster took full swing, as I gave in completely, shutting my eyes and letting my body dance to beat of the music.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be dancing alone." Someone whispered in my ear.

"Who said I was alone." My voice sang out as I turned towards him.

I let his hands move towards my hips, as my hands locked around his neck, guiding me with the music.

I could hear the little petter patter of his human heart beat as my I breathed in the sweet blood underneath his skin.

"Get lost." I heard Klaus spoke, and suddenly he turned and disappeared.

"Now that wasn't very nice Klaus." I spoke as he pulled me into him.

"Hey." I spoke as he moved my hair out of the nape of my neck.

"Hush love he is watching."

I must admit Klaus was a very good dancer. His hands moved towards my hips, pulling me closer to him. I felt his face move towards my neck, slowing lingering kisses down my throat. Something inside of me roared to life as my hands locked into his hair, moving my body against him.

I couldn't tell you how long we were lost like that, dancing to the beat of every song, but I could tell you how hungry the monster inside of me really was. It was eating away at my every being, screaming to come out and play.

"Your eyes." Klaus whispered stroking his hand along the veins moving near my eyes. I looked away not really caring for much gentle touches.

"It's time." He added hoarsely as I heard the sounds of those iron gates closing.

He let go of me as I turned around seductively moving against the human guy behind me. The monster roared to life in me, as I took in the screams around me.

"This won't hurt." I spoke using my compulsion. I felt my the teeth in my jaw come out as I bit into his skin.

Sweet blood poured into my mouth as I took in swallows and swallows. I felt the life force in him run through my veins, sending every nerve in my body in a high haywire. I could hear his heartbeat go slower and slower as I pulled away and dropped him to the ground hungry for more.

I grabbed him by the throat raising him up. "You won't remember this."

I dropped him again, looking for my next high. My eyes moved to a woman hiding by the side of the gate crying with fear. In an instant, I was there not bothering to even use my compulsion. The monster wanted her now. I sunk my fangs in and let her screams and useless thrashes against me dance in my ears like the music did earlier.

The sweet poison tasted sweeter than last time, as I could hear her screams get quieter and quieter. Soon she stopped fighting me. I let her drop to the ground as I turned to see Klaus a couple of feet behind me, covered in blood, yellow eyes pouring into mine. The monster had another urge inside this time, and it wasn't to feed.

In a flash he was in front of me, pinning me against the iron fence.

He let out a sly grin as his lips moved to my neck, scraping his teeth along my skin.

I grabbed him by his hair bringing his face up to mine.  
>Slowly I let my tongue trace down his chin, tasting the sweet blood he tasted earlier.<p>

He let out a hungry growl as his lips found mine.  
>The monster took over again as my hands glided over every inch of his godlike body.<p>

With the blood running through my veins and the music it was like with every taste of his tongue I felt like I was rising higher and higher than ever before. He made the kiss deeper his hands were sliding every where humanly possible but the area that desperately wanted them too. He let out a moan of enjoyment as I bit playfully at his bottom lip, causing him to bleed. I kissed him this time, sucking his blood of his bottom lip. I could feel him shudder under my hands like silly putty.

"I'm sure he isn't watching no more." I spoke suddenly loosing interest. I pushed him off me and made my way past him.

He let out a laugh as if someone told him a joke. I shook my head and continued walking as one of the guard vampires handed me my jacket.

"You have a good night Miss. Gilbert." My vampire hearing picked up Marcel say from his porch.

I didn't reply, only to return him a bloody smile, and a small wave.

"Our night isn't over with." Klaus spoke finally stated taking away my beloved silence from the car.

"Hmmn." I hummed not really caring enough to pay attention.

"Change your clothes, you are a bloody mess." he added reaching in the back seat and throwing a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

"Thanks." I answered blankly, turning towards him in my seat.

"Unzip me?"

I heard him clear let his throat as I felt his hands move my hair aside and slowly caress down my back to my zipper, taking all the time in the world to unzip it.

"Where are we going?" I asked not really caring, but I wanted to see how long he would respond as his eyes watching me strip down to nothing but my nude lace.

"To a bar on Bourbon street."  
>"A bar?" I questioned moving my hair off my neck.<p>

"I can see why both the Salvatore brothers are obsessed with the Petrova doppelgänger now. I've never seen one of you down to almost nothing before. It's a sight I'm glad I finally got to see."

I slipped on the jeans. "You've never hooked up with Katherine?" I laughed.

"I never "hooked up" with anyone. But no, I haven't. That's my older brother. He has a thing for the Petrova line. I on the other hand had one use for the Petrova line."

"To use our blood to make supernatural hybrids."I joked putting on my tank top, then my jacket.

"Yes, but as you see, both of you are vampires now. I'll just wait for one of you guys to pop up again."

"Poor Niklaus." I mocked cleaning the blood from my face.

I felt him studying me as I turned towards him. "Why are we going to a bar now?"

"Business."  
>"Like?"<p>

He looked at me wondering if he should tell me.

"Look Klaus, I don't really care about all this. Just tell me what I have to do so we can move on, because honestly I'm getting impatient."

"Fine." He snapped hitting a red light.

"Marcel's third in command hangs out here, I plan on getting him alone so I can take him somewhere to get all the vervain out of his system. I need a someone on the inside."

"What do you need me with?"  
>"He adores a pretty face just as any other man would. Get him alone outside and I'll handle the rest."<p>

"What do I get out of this?" I replied sharply.

"Listen to me Elena. When the day you become not of use to me is the day I run a stake through your heart. If I was you love, I would stay in use."  
>I let out a hard laugh as he pulled into the bars parking lot.<p>

"You work on that." I added climbing out, and walking inside.

Klaus didn't follow me inside yet, so I guess he doesn't want people to know we are together.

It was dark inside, and if it wasn't for my vampire senses, I wouldn't have really made my way anywhere.

I could hear people chatting quietly in the booth corners, while several games of pool were playing in the middle of the floor.  
>Every man I walked by, turned around to give me a wide-eyed gaze. I kept a sly smile on my face, strutting past them to the empty bar.<p>

I closed my eyes listening to the heartbeats in the room, scanning out all the vampires and humans.

I almost gave up on searching till I turned towards to the end of the bar to see a young man taking sips of his bourbon, watching me.

I leaned over the bar grabbing a whiskey bottle and glass.

"Excuse me miss, you can't."  
>"Wanna rephrase that." I questioned using my compulsion.<p>

"Sorry miss." He said turning away.

I smiled triumphantly filling up my glass.

"Did you just hit town?" A voice asked from besides me.

"What business is it with you?" I asked taking a long swish, letting the warm fire run down my throat.

" A girl like you shouldn't be alone."  
>"I'm sure I can handle myself just fine." I smiled letting my monster show up on my face.<p>

"Hey hey, I never said you couldn't." He replied watching me transform back.

I gave him a grin filling up my glass again. He moved closer to me, brushing a piece of my dark hair out of my face.

"My aren't you one gorgeous looking lady." He whispered as I finished my drink. "Whats a woman like you doing in a place like this."  
>"Oh you know. The magic of New Orléans. The plastic beads, the fun and adventure. And for some sight-seeing on your locals." I added lowering my voice leaning closer to him.<p>

"How about I give you the tour of the place, make you feel like home." He smiled darkly into my ear.

I drowned another drink before I let him lead me around to outside.

My eyes danced around the parking lot looking for Klaus. I couldn't sense or feel him anywhere.

"Whats wrong?" he asked guiding me around to the back alley.

"Nothing. Why would there be?" I grinned pushing him against the alley walls.

I kept pushing my senses to the perimeter around me , searching for any feel of Klaus.

Seriously?

Instantly he switched places and his cold lips were at my neck.

I clenched my eyes trying not to fight any instinct to shove him off and feel my hand ripping out his heart.

Suddenly he had me by the throat raising me in the air.

I felt the my windpipe crush as he held harder and harder. Vampires do not need to breathe, but the once chance they get the feeling taken away from them, it isn't a pleasant feeling.

"I saw you tonight at the party with Klaus Mikolson. What are you doing around here snooping our bars?" He asked as I watched three more guys step up from behind the shadows.

I tried to scream out for help, but the snake-like iron grip he had on my throat wasn't holding up.

"Have her boys." He laughed throwing me to the ground.

I tried turning around to run, but it was like every bone of my body stopped remembering how to move. It took everything I had in me to turn on all fours grabbing my throat trying to figure out how to breathe again.

I let out a silent scream of pain as I felt one of the guys kick me in my ribs. With one blow every bone in my rib-cage decided to give out and be crushed to pieces. I fell side ways into the ground letting out breathless screams as they took their turns on me.

Almost like they were growing bored, one of them flipped me on to my back pinning me down to the hard cement.

"Like I said you were a pretty one."

"Thanks" I choked out with a smile, spitting some of the blood from inside my mouth at him. "You bitch." He growled.

I could the side of my face scream out and burn with pain as he continuously struck me. I wanted to let out a whimper, but I wouldn't let myself be weak in front of these bastards.

When I watched him raise that stake and hold it out in front of my chest, I wasn't afraid.

I could blame it on the fact that I couldn't feel fear, or how they broke some part of my spine so I couldn't feel anything at all, but to be truly honest it was because I welcomed death like an old friend with open arms.

I gave him a bloodied smiled as he drove the stake into my flesh.


End file.
